The Problem With Blink...
by Kinako the Stampede
Summary: Strange things are happening in Blink's life. This is the most recent...
1. Introduction - The Problem With Blink...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trigun characters (*sigh*), but I wish I did. I own me though, and I hope it stays that way.  
  
[Blink] (*To stuffed toys*) So what does everyone want to do today?  
  
(*Toys just sit and stare*)  
  
[Blink] FINE!! Be mean! I have never seen toys as rude as you all. Hmpf…  
  
(*Whistling noise*)  
  
[Blink] Huh?…  
  
[Vash] (*Lands on top of Blink, unconscious*) @.@  
  
[Blink] AH!! (*To herself*) This is not my day…  
  
(*Blink pushes Vash off of her, stands up, and dusts herself off*)  
  
[Blink] Well? Aren't you even going to explain?  
  
[Vash] (*Still unconscious*) …  
  
[Blink] DON'T EVER MAKE A FOOL OF ME, MISTER!!!  
  
(*Blink punches Vash, in the face, as hard as she can*)  
  
[Vash] (*Awake*) OW!! What did you do that… (*Looks at Blink*) for?…  
  
[Blink] Well, you landed on top of me and I want an explanation… now.  
  
[Vash] (*Close to Blink*) Well, you see I was fighting evil people, like I always do, when someone… uh… punched me so hard that I flew back to here. The punch didn't knock me out though. Nope, nope. I stayed awake the whole time ^.^"  
  
(*Blink looked at him in disbelief*)  
  
[Blink] Right…  
  
[Vash] (*Tries to put a noodle arm on Blink's shoulder*) So how about you and me, heh heh.  
  
[Blink] Don't you have a girlfriend?  
  
[Vash] (*Surprised*) Me, uh, no. No girlfriend for me. Why do you say that?  
  
[Blink] (*Points behind Vash*) 'Cause there is a girl running toward us, and by the sound of it, she is cursing…  
  
[Vash] (*Looks and sees Meryl and Milly*) Oh! Them, uh… They are stalkers. Yea. They have been stalking me ever sense I left their town ^.^" So how about that date?  
  
[Blink] Well… I… uh… need to get ready.  
  
[Meryl] VASH!! GET BACK HERE, VASH!!  
  
[Vash] We can stop at your place. You can run fast right?  
  
[Blink] Uh, yes…  
  
[Milly] Mr. Vash! Wait for us!  
  
[Vash] Good, good! Lets get going!  
  
[Blink] Shouldn't we tell them to leave you alone?  
  
[Vash] No, no. If we leave quietly, maybe they will leave too. Let's go.  
  
(*Vash pushes Blink and they both run off the Blink's house so that Blink can change*)  
  
[Meryl&Milly] VASH!!  
  
[Meryl] I WILL FIND YOU, VASH!! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!! 


	2. Chapter1 - The Problem With Blink...

Vash and Blink had been running in circles, for Vash was leading the way. "Don't you think we're lost, sir?" asked Blink.  
  
"We are not lost. I know exactly where I am going," replied Vash nervously.  
  
"So you know where I live?" asked Blink. They had passed Blink's house about 15 times before they actually stopped. Blink led the rest of the way, which was only about a block and a half. She unlocked and opened the door and both Blink and Vash walked inside. From the outside it looked like a regular 2-story house, but from the inside, it looked like a mansion. Vash stood in the doorway, and Blink started to get angry again. "SIT DOWN, WILL YA!!" Blink screamed in his ear.  
  
"Okay," Vash yelled as he fell onto the couch.  
  
"Now, I'm going to be in me room changing," said Blink calmly. "Don't you dare peek at me while I am, or I will never go out with you. Got it?"  
  
Vash looked desperate and scared "Okay, okay," he said. "I promise I won't."  
  
"Good," said Blink and with that, Blink walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Millie and Meryl hadn't been having the best of luck following Vash and Blink. They had successfully followed the 2 into town, and then around town for the first 12 times, but then they got lost on the 13th. They never did notice, for they were out of breath, that Blink and Vash had passed them 3 times.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Meryl.  
  
"Maybe they are in one of the buildings, ma'am," replied Millie.  
  
"I know Millie," said Meryl a bit annoyed, "but which building? Millie, get your machine gun and blast the buildings!"  
  
"But, ma'am," said Millie, "what about the people in the bathroom? Or changing? Or eating dinner? Or…"  
  
"JUST DO IT MILLIE!!" shouted Meryl. With that, Millie got out her machine gun and shot 1 wall of every building in the town. When the smoke had cleared, they looked at all the buildings.  
  
When they looked in the buildings they found: an old man taking a poopie in his bathroom, a fat man eating 3 Taco Bell Macho Nacho plates, the mayor of Townsville on vacation, a thief in the middle of robbing the local bank, a thief in the middle of robbing the local convenient store, and a family of 4 eating lunch. Everyone looked at Meryl and Millie.  
  
"Sorry," said Meryl. "We were chasing a rat and it went into one of buildings. We didn't know which one so we just took out a wall from every house. Better chance of finding the rat." Meryl looked nervous and scared.  
  
"Oh, Okay," said the townsfolk. "We won't kill you then."  
  
Meryl fell down backwards and Millie smiled. "Ma'am, look!" shouted Millie. "I guess I missed a house."  
  
Meryl stood up and looked at the 2-story building and then at the other 3- walled buildings. "They must be in that house, Millie," said Meryl. "Vash isn't in the other houses so he must be there. Let's go, Millie."  
  
Meryl and Millie walked over to the only building that had 4 walls and knocked on the door. "Hello?" Meryl asked.  
  
From inside the house, Meryl and Millie could hear, "Sir, will you get the door? I'm still changing," from Blink, but no reply from Vash. Vash was talking very quietly to himself, "Sir. I'm no sir. I'm not that old am I? Why didn't I tell her my name while we were running? I guess I just wanted to get away from," Vash opened the door, "MERYL!!" Vash shut the door, ran upstairs and knocked on Blink's door. "Do you think we could leave now?" he asked.  
  
"VASH!" shouted Meryl. "Come out! I know you're in there!" Both Meryl and Millie pounded on the door.  
  
"Wait a second," said Blink. Blink then opened the door to her bedroom, all dressed, and said, "I don't even know your name and I'm going on a date with you!"  
  
"Can we leave now?" pleaded Vash.  
  
"VASH!!" Meryl and Millie shouted and continued to pound on the door.  
  
"Isn't that the stalkers?" asked Blink. "I thought you said that they would leave if we left."  
  
Vash turned red and then he smiled a very cheesy smile. "Leave? Oh no, no, no ,no! I didn't mean leave. I meant that they wouldn't bother us for a while." There was a long pause that was broken by Meryl and Millie shouting "VASH!!"  
  
"Time to go!" said Vash and he grabbed Blink by the wrist and ran down the stairs and through the front door.  
  
"Aw…" sighed Blink. "Now I'm going to have to get that fixed! Hey, tell me your name, or I can say that you are kidnapping me."  
  
Vash got red and then started to slow down. When he finally stopped, they were out of Meryl and Millie's vision and so Blink and Vash talked, "My name is Vash."  
  
"The Humanoid Typhoon?" asked Blink. "WOW! I'm going on a date with the legendary gunman! My name is Blink."  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
"He got away again, ma'am" sighed Millie.  
  
"I know," replied Meryl.  
  
"What shall we do?" asked Millie.  
  
"I don't know. You think of something," said Meryl.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. Unless that squirrel over there can speak English." They both looked over at a squirrel that was under a pine tree. Millie then tilted her head upwards and began to think. Millie wasn't used to telling people what to do. She was used to people telling her what to do. So it took her a while to think. "I've got it, ma'am!" shouted Millie.  
  
Meryl was asleep and woke up with Millie's loud voice. "What? What?! What's wrong? Is Vash back?" said Meryl confused.  
  
"No, ma'am. But I have an idea," said Millie, "We follow Vash."  
  
Meryl looked annoyed and said, "Millie, it took you 30 minutes to figure that one out!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh well. Let's go. I'm sure their footprints haven't been covered by the sand yet," said Meryl and they both followed Vash and Blink's footprints to 'Starcrest's Super Star Café'. 


	3. Chapter2 - The Problem With Blink...

Vash and Blink and sat down at a table in the middle of 'Starcrest's Super Star Café'. The café was famous for changing its theme every 4 hours and the theme that Vash and Blink where in the middle of was: Hippie! Yes, everyone was dressed as a hippie and Peace/Love songs were playing.  
  
"This music is…" started Blink, but Vash cut her off.  
  
"GREAT!" shouted Vash. Vash then stood up and then began to dance. Everyone in the café looked and stared at Vash as he danced a 60's dance move.  
  
"Vash! Stop it will you!" said Blink harshly under her voice. Vash then paused in his dancing and looked at Blink. Blink looked mad as she stared back at Vash. Vash then sat back down in his chair. "I just wanted to dance," said Vash, depressed.  
  
"You can dance at my house. I have a jukebox there with all sorts of songs," said Blink, trying to comfort Vash. The waiter came by at that moment. The waiter was Knives who looked almost exactly like Vash, except for the hair. Blink looked up at Knives and got ready to order, but when she saw Knives, her eyes turned into stars and she just stared at him. Vash looked up and opened mouth, when he saw Knives. "Knives…?" Vash stood up quite quickly and glared at Knives; "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to get you to see that humans are," Knives looked at Blink for a second. Blink still stared at Knives through star eyes, "worthless."  
  
"Worthless," Blink said. Blink blinked and then glared at Knives, "What did you call me?!"  
  
"Worthless."  
  
"AHH!!" Blink screamed and then her face turned red with anger. "I'LL SHOW YOU WORTHLESS!" She stood up out of her seat.  
  
Knives looked at the outraged Blink and grinned, "You really think I'm scared of you?"  
  
"Please, Blink," Vash said, "Don't fight him. You'll loose!"  
  
Blink's eyes had no pupils in them and she just glared at Knives, waiting for him to make the first move. Knives looked back at Blink and did nothing for a few minutes. Vash attempted to pick up Blink and leave the café, but Blink did not move.  
  
"Vash!" came from outside. "Vash! Come Out Right Now!!" It was Meryl and Millie standing right outside the café front door.  
  
"Alright, Millie," said Meryl, "If he won't come out, then blow up the place."  
  
"But ma'am, won't the owner get angry?"  
  
"JUST DO IT MILLIE!!"  
  
Millie pulled out her machine-gun and pointed it at the café. 'I hope I don't get in trouble,' she thought. Millie then pulled the trigger. Vash stood up with an odd expression on his face, Knives stood in the same spot looking at Blink, and Blink was still glaring at Knives. Everyone else in the café hid behind the bar.  
  
"Okay, Blink, time to go," said Vash and he picked up Blink and they ran out of the café. Blink made no sudden movement to resist. She had actually gone to sleep while waiting for Knives to make the first move.  
  
Millie had continued to shoot at the café. When she had stopped shooting, and the smoke had cleared, Vash, Blink, Knives, and the rest of the people in the café had left, except the owner. Starcrest stood up from behind the bar and looked at her life's work, ruined.  
  
"My… café. It's ruined," she said slowly. She turned her head to look at the ruined café and saw Millie with her machine-gun in hand and Meryl standing right next to her. Starcrest's eyes then turned red with fury.  
  
Meryl and Millie looked at each other and then at Millie's machine-gun. Millie then put the machine-gun away and tried to look innocent. Starcrest now had steam coming out of her nose and ears.  
  
"We are terribly sorry," started Meryl, "but we needed to find a rodent that had escaped from us. You see, we're exterminators." Meryl and Millie smiled and then nodded. Starcrest just stared at them trough blood red eyes,  
  
"YOU RUINED MY CAFÉ!" she yelled. "YOU MUST PAY!" Starcrest then began to chase Meryl and Millie in the direction that Vash and Blink had ran off into.  
  
"AH!" Meryl and Millie screamed as they ran off into the wild blue yonder.  
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
Vash had finally stopped running. He had run Blink and himself into Lavender Town. Vash had set Blink down on a bench (Blink still had her white eyes) and he sat next to her catching his breath. Blink had just woken up and she looked around. She had never been out of her town and didn't know where she was.  
  
"Uh, Vash, where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Lavender Town, in Kanto," Vash replied.  
  
"Lavender Town… Kanto…," Blink said oddly. She looked up and saw that it was almost dark. "We ought to get to a hotel to sleep at for the night."  
  
"Hotel," Vash started. "You mean, with a room?" Vash scooted closer to Blink and looked rather happy.  
  
"Uh, unless you know a hotel with no rooms," Blink replied. She looked quite worried.  
  
Blink walked around the city with Vash floating behind her. They finally found a hotel. It was a five-star hotel and they didn't have enough money to pay for even one room.  
  
"Vash, what are we going to do? We don't have enough money to pay for the hotel, it is getting really dark and cold, and I'm starting to get hungry," Blink complained.  
  
"Don't worry," Vash said, "I can get us a room," and he ran off into the hotel.  
  
Blink waited outside, cold and hungry for a few minutes, then Vash returned.  
  
"Its all set," he said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Our room." He smiled a very big smile.  
  
"Uh, I wanted my own room, Vash."  
  
Vash turned around and looked depressed.  
  
"Come on, Vash. Let's go inside," Blink said and she walked Vash inside the hotel and into his room. Blink then walked into hers. She had made sure that Vash didn't have a key to her room and then she locked the door.  
  
TBC: Aw… poor Vash. Well, maybe next time ^.^ 


End file.
